


neon rain (the strangers remix)

by feiro



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, First Meetings, Hotels, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 05:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20169124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feiro/pseuds/feiro
Summary: Keith may be stuck on a shithole of a planet, but at least he's got friends and work that's safer than most opportunities on Gamma. It's borderline dull, but hey, that's life, right?Then one day, the hotel gets a guest who will change his life before either of them even realize it.





	neon rain (the strangers remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The guest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17259740) by [Akemichan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akemichan/pseuds/Akemichan). 

> This is my MASSIVELY LATE pinch hit for the Sheith remix 2019! I loved playing in a different universe with a fic like this, here's hoping remix fics make a comeback in today's fandom. ;)
> 
> Hope you all like it, especially you, Akemichan! Thank you for letting me have fun with your fic, it's such an adorable read. This is more meet-cute than actual ship yet, but I hope it's enjoyable regardless. Also huge thanks to Juna for organizing such a fun event + for being endlessly patient with me.

The asteroid belt of N-905 is notorious for the dozens of smuggling operations it graciously hosts – it’s easy enough to navigate if you’re a half-decent pilot, yet the system’s remote enough from any regular Coalition patrols. Rarely do intergalactic authorities venture so far, and never without a very good reason; everyone knows the reputation of this place.

In addition to the asteroid belt, the system has 3 planets; Urdak, Imorkan and Gamma. The first two are gas giants, their moons inhabited by crime lords, pirates and outcasts, orbits littered with satellites and small stations of varying functions.

And then there’s Gamma. It’s a dwarf planet; the small, bustling center to all of the nasty shit you can imagine and more. While the most profane operations usually settle somewhere else – rumors say Urdak’s a real nexus for slavers – weapons, narcotics, gambling and companionship can be found in abundance on dear old Gamma.

The Castle of Lions hotel is a shithole, but it’s one of the nicest shitholes on the planet. When a successful crime syndicate leader wants to put their feet up, they get the fuck away from N-905 and find a luxury hotel on Bekenstein, where white-collar criminals enjoy their dirty money. They don’t expect to find a place of that standard on Gamma, and they most definitely won’t take one look at the Castle of Lions.

But the place’s nicer than most of the ratty motels and boarding houses on the planet people pay a dime for a night to bring a prostitute with them. A lot nicer, actually. They actually wash their sheets, for one. In addition to that, the place is clean, well taken care of, and their security is better than most places. It’s not a bad place to be stuck working at, especially considering what the other options could be.

Well, Keith used to deal cards at a casino. Turned out he didn’t have the patience to listen to drunk patrons scream at him about how he’s cheated them in the house’s favor.

Working the front desk is not bad, and their clientele tends to behave slightly better than the rowdy grunts who don’t get paid enough to be able to afford staying with them. And Pidge’s security systems are refined and cutting-edge in a way that’s way too good for her to be stuck on Gamma, but. Everyone has their reasons for living in a place like this. It’s a story people seldom share.

Gamma’s honestly a little dingy, and sometimes Keith wonders if anyone even cares about the existence of a regular day cycle. The alleyways are dark whether the sun’s up or not, and activity on the streets never really ceases. But, for what it’s worth, he usually works the night shift, often sleeping his days away. Not that that matters, either. The only friends he could spend time with are inside the walls of the hotel anyway.

It’s one of those insignificant evenings when he first meets the Guest. He’s relieved Lance of his front desk duty a few hours earlier, and the place has quieted down, most employees off duty. The night is dark and the bar opposite them still hasn’t fixed their neon sign; it flashes in the dark, hard to ignore and irritating. But it’s a typical sight on Gamma. Pirates rarely give a shit about whether a business’s signs are broken or not.

They only have a few guests, and no one seems to need anything right then – which means that Keith witnesses the man’s arrival in its entirety from behind the desk, not missing his big silhouette appearing in their doorway nor the way the stranger takes off his hat and gloves, both very vintage-looking. From Earth, Keith’s almost sure.

His job is to help their guests, however, not gawk at them, so Keith quickly gets a grip and straightens up from his slouch, fixing his uniform and plastering on his best customer service smile.

But when the guest steps into the light properly, he freezes for a moment.

In addition to being huge, the man is _beautiful_. He’s clearly seen some shit, the scar across his nose a clear indicator of it, but his white hair makes him shine like an angel. Steel eyes look around their lobby, and when they settle on Keith, he feels tingly in a weird way..

He’s supposed to do his fucking job and greet the guest, but instead he finds himself staring as the stranger walks right up to his desk.

“Good evening.”

That honeyed voice could melt ice, Keith’s sure, but being spoken to breaks him out of his stupor and reminds him that he is, indeed, on duty.

“Welcome to The Castle of Lions, sir. How may I help you?”

He’s said that sentence thousands of times, yet never before has he sounded as much like a robot as he does now, trying to hide his enchantment. Better that than sounding like a schoolboy with a crush. Maybe.

If the handsome stranger is bothered by this, he does nothing to show it. “I was wondering if you happened to have a room for me.”

Keith knows the only room they have available is their most expensive one. It’s luxurious, even for Gamma, and it’s difficult to determine whether it falls into this man’s budget or not, since he’s donning the vintage clothing. He almost looks like he belongs in one of those old Earth detective movies, except he’s in a space pirate port flashing with neon instead of a dim Earth city surrounded by fog.

Okay, time to actually be friendly instead of acting like a robot.

“We’re pretty booked up,” he shrugs, going for friendly and casual. He’s not sure if he succeeds. “Except for the Black suite. It’s our best room.” He doesn’t mean to insinuate anything about the man’s ability to pay, but it’d be understandable if he wanted to back down. He deserves to know the fact, at least.

It doesn’t seem to phase the man. Instead he shrugs, and simply asks “How much?”

“2500 GAC.”

The stranger doesn’t even flinch. “Great. Deal.”

Keith can’t help but wonder what this man does for a living, able to spend that much on a hotel room on seemingly short notice without a care. He doesn’t seem like a pirate, not in appearance or behavior; a higher-up crime leader, then? But they’re often much less… friendly, mostly just demanding things like they’re used to.

Maybe the man _is _a detective, set out on an impossible one-man mission trying to eradicate crime on Gamma, not for the glory but because it’s the right thing.

Keith almost snorts at the silliness of the thought, but catches himself in time and focuses on getting the man’s information on the computer.

The guest’s name is Takashi Shirogane, “it’s just Shiro,”, he insists, and Keith honestly thinks this is the first and last time they meet, because that’s just the nature of his job. Shiro will spend his night, probably show up to breakfast when Lance is back on duty, and check out. No matter how curious Keith is, no matter how gorgeous the man is, he’ll never find out anything more about him.

Except it’s only been half an hour when Shiro calls the front desk, telling Keith he’s had a long day and asking if he could get something to eat. He sounds quite sheepish, but maybe that’s just Keith’s imagination.

The Castle of Lions rarely has demand for room service, so they don’t really offer it, at least not officially. But Keith will don Hunk’s apron and hat himself if it means Shiro won’t go hungry.

Luckily he doesn’t have to. He finds Hunk lounging in their break room, drinking camomile and yawning. Keith’s just happy he’s apparently managed to catch him right before bedtime.

“I need you to make something amazing,” Keith blurts out in lieu of a greeting. Hunk frowns and tilts his head a little. “For a guest.”

“Nice clarification,” he mutters. “Do you have any idea what the time is?”

“I do, but listen, he’s-” Keith cuts himself off. Being so fascinated by a customer is very unlike him, and confessing it to Hunk could be a mistake. The man’s as sweet as the pastries he makes, but when combined with Pidge, shenanigans often ensue. They already brutally drag Lance for his hopeless crush on Allura.

It might be too late though. Hunk’s raised an eyebrow in speculation.

“You’d usually just tell them the chef’s off duty for the day. Who is this special guy?”

Damn. Busted.

Keith knows he’s blushing now, and Hunk’s intrigued smirk is downright gleeful. But he never passes up a chance to impress people with his cooking, which will probably work out in Keith’s favor. He doesn’t bother feigning reluctancy when Hunk says Keith simply _must_ deliver the dish to Shiro himself, since it’s way past his own bedtime.

He ends up carrying a lush platter of foods he can’t even pronounce, clearly way too much for one person. But when someone tells Hunk to go ham, Hunk goes ham. Keith’s just along for the ride.

In front of the Black Suite, he takes a deep breath before knocking. There’s no reason to be nervous, is there? Except Shiro has already swung the door open and he’s. Naked. Save for a towel around his hips, the man clearly just out of shower. But he might as well be naked because for a few seconds all Keith sees are pecs and abs and _pecs_. In the lobby, it had been clear Shiro is a big man, but here, shirtless in the doorway of his room it’s evident the man has actually been hand-carved by some god.

Keith clears his throat and tears his eyes away from those beautiful tits in favor of making eye contact, like a proper polite human being ought to. Shiro has a knowing smirk on his face, and Keith knows there’s no chance he isn’t blushing like hell right now.

“Room service?” It’s dangerously close to an embarrassing squeak, but at least it makes the smirk on Shiro’s face turn into something more awed.

“Wow, this is…” another day, another man rendered speechless bt Hunk’s culinary prowess. Keith knows his friend will be happy to hear that, at least. Hopefully it will distract him from teasing Keith about thirsting after a customer, because god, he can’t deny it any more.

“Chef’s special. Guy’s real talented.”

Shiro smiles brighter than the sun. “Looks amazing. There’s so much of it, though! Way more than one person needs.” He eyes Keith for a moment, considering something. “I don’t suppose you could join me for a bit?”

And fuck, Keith knows he should be getting back to the front desk in case someone else needs something, but Shiro’s hopeful face is the most adorable thing he has ever seen. How can someone so lethally handsome be so _cute_ at the same time?

Keith also knows no one ever calls the front desk at this time. Just as he knows all their rooms are occupied, and Pidge’s automated security system has locked the front door for the night. If he goes back to his post now, he’s guaranteed to spend the next few hours before his shift ends in complete solitude, bored out of his mind. Besides, wouldn’t this count as a special request from the occupant in their most expensive room? Surely it’s reasonable to comply.

The long pause has made Shiro’s face fall a bit, but he’s patiently waiting for an answer. Keith’s sure stronger men would crumble before those adorable puppy dog eyes. So he ends up nodding.

And damn, if the smile he gets in return isn’t worth possibly shirking his duties.

To both his relief and disappointment, Shiro quickly pops into the bedroom to put on some clothes while Keith sets Hunk’s creations on the dining table. For a moment he just stands there awkwardly, looking around and noticing Shiro has barely touched anything in the suite’s main room. He must’ve gone straight to the bathroom for his shower. He must’ve had a tiring journey.

Yet he still wants Keith’s company, instead of just grabbing a quick bite and collapsing into the bed. They might not know each other, but it feels nice regardless. Keith’s not usually interested in socializing outside his circle of friends-slash-coworkers. Certainly not with their customers, seeing as even the best hotel on Gamma is… well, still on Gamma.

But Shiro’s so outlandish and a little bit mysterious, and those captivate Keith even more than the handsomeness. It’s not his place to pry, but he kinda wants to know what this guy’s deal is. Secretly he hopes that the late night dinner makes Shiro inclined to share.

(On the other hand, he hopes Shiro _doesn’t _share. If he’s that unguarded, Keith cannot in good conscience release him onto this planet come tomorrow.)

When the man emerges wearing a pair of flannel pants and a plain white shirt, something in Keith’s chest aches. More Earth clothes, and even in this simplicity Shiro looks divine.

“Have a seat,” he tells Keith, gesturing to the sofas as he picks up the platter Keith just set down and brings it to the coffee table. The plush comfort must be irresistible after his journey, and Keith finds himself gaining a newfound appreciation for Allura’s decor choices as he makes contact with the loveseat opposite of Shiro. Certainly miles cozier than standing behind the front desk doing nothing.

He knows the Black Suite has had a number of eccentric guests over the years, yet this must be the longest he’s ever spent inside the suite himself. It feels nice, out of the ordinary. Almost like he’s traveling with Shiro and not someone who belongs in this building. Belongs on Gamma.

Shiro’s stuffing his mouth with food and gesturing for Keith to do the same, mumbling something around a mouthful of caramelized Loto fruit. Keith chuckles. The display should be disgusting, yet he finds himself thinking about Shiro’s cuteness again and reaching for a bite of his own.

After they’ve chewed in silence for a while, the worst of Shiro’s hunger must’ve been sated, since he starts up a conversation. It’s mundane, Keith talking about the room and the hotel for a bit, before they get to the part Shiro must’ve _really _been aiming for.

“So, what’s your story?”

Keith chuckles and shakes his head. “Must be your first time on Gamma.”

“It is.” Shiro tilts his head a little. “How so?”

Keith doesn’t want to be the jaded local in whatever detective movie Shiro’s life is, but he’s always been a guy who tells it like it is.

“You don’t ask that here. You don’t _tell _that here. It’s just begging for trouble. No one’s on this shithole voluntarily.”

Shiro smirks. “What if I am here voluntarily right now?”

Keith gives him a Look. “Then you’re either lying or stupid.” It’s harsh in a way Keith doesn’t want to be, not towards Shiro, but he needs this man to understand what kind of a place he’s arrived at. Otherwise Shiro will walk out of this hotel and into his death come tomorrow. Keith could never live with that.

“You must be aware of what they do in the asteroid belt,” he continues, raising an eyebrow in question. “Hell, what they do on Gamma. You see any Coalition ships on your way here? I’ll bet 100 GAC your answer is no. That’s how bad it is out here.”

Shiro’s frowning now, and Keith wants nothing more than to bring out that brilliant grin again.

“Life must be tough out here.”

The simple sentence makes Keith’s breath catch in his throat. It’s just a simple fact, a statement about his everyday life, but the emotion in Shiro’s voice is raw. It’s not pity, or a dismissal. He seems to be genuinely sorry, and that’s something entirely new.

He ends up at a loss for words, only managing a small nod. Every second spent with Shiro drives in the fact that Keith has never met anyone like this before.

“I was so determined to not end up the dumb tourist,” Shiro chuckles, shaking his head. The words make Keith frown, but Shiro continues before he has the chance to ask.

“I’m from Earth, though something tells me you figured that out already.” Keith can’t quite hold back the snort, but Shiro’s smile is warm and his eyes twinkle like stars. Then he’s frowning again, pained by his topic. “I’m- tracking down someone. My former boss. I always suspected he was dirty, but when I was proved right, no one batted an eye.”

Keith blinks. “So, you a cop?”

It was intended as a serious question, but it makes Shiro laugh. The sound is so beautiful Keith can’t say he minds.

“Not exactly,” Shiro chuckles. “I’m just an editor.”

Keith lets out a small hum and for a moment they sit in silence. Then Shiro speaks again.

“I just- I got fed up with the dishonesty and corruption, honestly.”

The following snort is impossible for Keith to stifle. “So you traveled to the place that’s founded on those two things.”

“I know, right?” Shiro seems to be amused as well. “But I just… I need to look the man in the eye and ask why. Then I can move on. Do something else with my life.”

“Like what?”

“Travel. The way here from Earth, it was… It made me feel like a little boy again. Reminded me of how I always dreamt of seeing everything. But life just worked out differently, I guess,” Shiro shrugs.

Something tugs at Keith’s heart. Shiro’s dream sounds awfully familiar.

“You’re breaking the rules,” he ends up whispering. Shiro looks at him again, eyes wide.

“Wha?”

Keith clears his throat, trying to control the emotions running wild inside him. “Don’t tell people things.”

The smile’s back. “Damn. You got me there. How will I ever survive?”

It’s playful, and that gives Keith the courage to fire right back at Shiro.

“I don’t know.” He licks his lips. “Perhaps you need to keep an expert at hand.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah,” he replies with conviction. “Someone local. To make sure you won’t get yourself killed.”

“Oh, my,” Shiro chuckles. “Where will I ever find someone like that?”

He’s eyeing Keith so intensely, and while Keith’s not an expert on flirting or relationships or people overall, Keith realizes that every look, every appreciative glance he’s sent Shiro’s way, the man has returned. It makes his heart pound.

“I don’t know,” he ends up whispering, stunned.

“Keith.” God, Shiro makes his name sound like something holy, something invaluable. He feels goosebumps all over. “Would you do me the honor of making sure I don’t get myself killed?”

He has to duck his head, knowing he’s red all over. How can someone be so smooth? This man, whose dangerously gorgeous but painfully uninformed on the place he’s arrived at? It’s absolutely infuriating, and how could Keith ever say no?

Pulling himself together, he looks at Shiro straight on and smirks with confidence.

“It would be my honor.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are <3


End file.
